


冰上奇緣

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Translation, Fluff, Funny, Ice Skating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 溜冰根本被過度誇大了。所以，巴奇咬牙試著至少站起來，腳卻一滑，他驚呼一聲，迅速抓住圍欄。他呼吸急促，低聲說著他所知道所有髒話（有些是當場發明的）並努力通過心電感應將那些話傳送給小娜和汪達。也許只有小娜。汪達是個天使。





	冰上奇緣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Falling on Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588256) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



「我才 _不要_ 穿那個。」巴奇對他那兩個野心勃勃的朋友嘶聲說道。

汪達把頭髮塞到耳後，走過來站在他面前。她將雙手放在他的胸前作為安撫。「巴奇。親愛的巴奇。我們是來這裡玩兒的。這會很無拘無束——」

「你就是要跟我們一起溜冰，你這小王八蛋！」小娜不耐地說，把一雙溜冰鞋塞到他手中。「立馬！」

汪達一臉歉意，轉身跟隨小娜的步伐。幾秒鐘後，她們開始溜冰，彷彿那是世界上最棒的事了。彷彿她們情願溜冰也不走路。

巴奇討厭那樣，討厭她們。

他小聲抱怨，坐在真真實實的地板上，因為他不想冒任何險。他花了好多時間才把溜冰鞋穿上，如今要站起來還真不容易。

「起來吧，老頭子。」小娜說著，把他拉起來。

「我以為妳在溜冰。妳什麼時候下來的？」巴奇對她如此鬼祟相當迷惑不解。話說回來，他對她所有事情都相當迷惑不解。

「從你消失不見之後。 誰坐在地板上穿溜冰鞋的？來吧！」

他一站在冰上，她馬上棄他不顧。

「嘿！老天爺！」他大聲尖叫。

「我的名字叫小娜，所以⋯⋯」她眨了眨眼睛，消失在人群中。

巴奇東張西望，暗暗咒罵所有人。溜冰根本被過度誇大了。所以，巴奇咬牙試著至少站起來，腳卻一滑，他驚呼一聲，迅速抓住圍欄。他呼吸急促，低聲說著他所知道所有髒話（有些是當場發明的）並努力通過心電感應將那些話傳送給小娜和汪達。

也許只有小娜。汪達是個天使。

「你要動才能溜冰。」他身後一個小小的聲音說道。

巴奇閉上眼睛數到十，因為他不能對小孩子發脾氣。他只想將他的怒氣針對大人，而且只有大人。

確保他是用右手抓住板圍欄，他緩緩轉身。他的雙腳顫抖，卻沒有滑動。

勝利。

一看見那個小小孩，他的怒氣便煙消雲散。眼前的小女孩金色捲髮及肩。鼻子紅通通的，佈滿雀斑的臉頰也是紅通通的。

「嗨。」他友善地說。

她滑到他的另一側。這次他提醒自己對方是個小孩子。她並無惡意。他得保持冷靜。於是，他轉到另一側。

「你是不是很害怕啊？」她問道。

「妳說呢？」他椰榆道，隨即想起她還是個孩子。他清了清喉嚨。「對啊。」

「這是你第一次溜冰嗎？」

「是啊。」

_我的天⋯⋯我忘了小孩子愛問問題。_

「我可以教你。」

他是真心地笑了出來。「呃，沒關係。我很好。謝謝。」

「我把拔可以教你喔。我就是他教的，我現在很會溜冰喔。」

「我自己一個人沒關係的。我就等——」

「原來你在這裡！」他們身後一個男聲說道。短短幾秒內，有人從他的身邊溜過，停下來蹲在那個小孩面前。「親愛的，以後不可以從我身邊跑掉。」

巴奇覺得他的膝蓋快癱軟了，因為那把聲音好低沉。巴奇還沒看見對方的臉就幾乎心醉神迷了。

「可是把拔。這個男生很怕溜冰耶。」

巴奇覺得自己臉都紅了。「我沒有。」

「可是你剛剛說你很害怕。」

_啊呀。_

「呃，是啦，但不是⋯⋯」那個爸爸站了起來，轉身面對巴奇，話語就此止住。

_耶穌上帝觀音菩薩！_

他的運氣怎麼可能這麼好。就在他正在經歷此生最驚恐、最尷尬的狀況之際，他所見過最帥的男人之一竟然站在他面前。那個人有一頭金髮、打理整齊的鬍子，而且他的肩膀大概扛得起巴奇。突然間，他自己的腿和膝蓋跨在那個肩膀上的畫面突襲大腦，他搖搖頭，清掉那個畫面。

_天啊，他就站在那裡！_

「嗨。不好意思，她常會這樣。」

「沒關係。」巴奇說，意識到自己的聲音有多小聲。 _我是不是聲音變尖了？_ 「我的意思是⋯⋯她很可愛。」

那個人上下打量他，發現巴奇正緊抓著圍欄不放。他伸出一隻手。「我叫史蒂夫。」

「我叫巴奇。」巴奇忘了自己應該抓著圍欄，伸手與史蒂夫握手。

他失去平衡，整個人跌進史蒂夫的懷裡。

_讓我死了吧，拜託！_

他試圖站穩，但偏偏他的兩腿交叉。他叫了一聲，抓住史蒂夫的外套領子。這時，他感覺一雙強壯的手臂緊緊抓住他，把他扶好，讓他再次感覺平衡。

巴奇發現自己的臉與那個人五官俊秀的臉僅數寸距離。

他想讓自己恢復正常呼吸卻無能為力。他不曉得原因是他對溜冰的恐懼抑或他正貼在一個阿多尼斯的身上。

而且，由於他無法像個正常人一般應付尷尬場面，他脫口道：「嗨。」

史蒂夫溫柔地對他微笑，巴奇墜入愛河了。

「嗨。」

「我叫莎拉。」

他們嚇了一跳，看著在他們身邊溜冰的小孩。他們顯然忘了她的存在。

「我得坦承。」史蒂夫說道，手臂仍抱著巴奇。

「嗯？」巴奇吞嚥了一下。

_他準備告訴我他愛我而且我們是靈魂伴侶。_

「我想和你握手，好讓你放手。」

巴奇撅起嘴。「那不是很好的身教。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「我五歲的女兒倒不這麼想。」

意識到這個人肯定已婚，巴奇回到了現實。他兩腿搖晃，把自己推開。他的頭髮狂亂，搞得他好煩。他真後悔把自己的髮圈借給汪達。

「來吧。」

「不要。」他搖搖頭作為強調。

「很簡單的，巴奇。」小女孩告訴他，一直轉啊轉啊轉，巴奇頭都昏了。

「不如你就牽著我的手，你跟著我⋯⋯由我來引導你。」

_我會跟著你到地獄深淵。等等，這個傢伙不能下地獄。他⋯⋯閉嘴啦，大腦！_

「不用了，對不起。我真的沒辦法。我之所以會在這裡是因為我是真的被我的朋友推進來的。」

史蒂夫靠過來，站得離他很近。「我不會放手的。我發誓。」

巴奇的眼睛想在他的眼裡找到證明，而且找到了。找到了信任、誠實和正直。但他也可能只是精神錯亂因為那雙眼睛真他媽的藍。

他在顫抖，但史蒂夫握住他的手臂，讓他冷靜下來。「來吧。放開圍欄。我保證我比它們安全多了。」

他紅了臉。

巴奇好想吻他但他不能這麼做。他的嘴巴於是決定再次羞辱他。「也更性感。」

他的目光馬上轉到小莎拉的身上，但幸好她已經溜走了。想起自己剛剛和一個肯定已婚的直男打情罵俏，他哀歎一聲，試圖將史蒂夫的手甩開。

「拜託⋯⋯就讓我一屁股跌在冰上好了。我求你。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，竟然將自己手滑向過去握住巴奇的手，兩人十指交扣。「我絕對不會讓你跌倒的。來吧。」

不知為何，巴奇發現自己對他充滿信任。他慢慢放開圍欄，一隻手牽著史蒂夫的手，另一隻手則到處揮舞。

「假裝你正在飛翔。張開你的翅膀。」史蒂夫說。

「對，在地獄也許是這樣。」

史蒂夫把頭往後仰，朗聲大笑。巴奇忍不住也一起哈哈大笑。最後，他發現自己真的在溜冰。

過了幾分鐘，一群小孩迅速從他面前溜過，把他嚇得驚慌失措。他失去平衡，幾乎要爬到史蒂夫身上。

「巴奇！」

「我會死的！」

「巴奇，你就——」

結果，他讓史蒂夫也失去平衡。突然間，他覺得自己背朝下往後倒。就在那幾秒內，他祈禱冰面會變成柔軟的草地，一切都會很好。

他的祈禱顯然獲得回應，因為他感覺自己被人推搡、挪移、旋轉。驀地，他正在墜跌，撞上了什麼柔軟的東西。

當他終於睜開眼睛的時候，他看見史蒂夫正在看著他。那個傢伙竟然在他身下。巴奇在上面。

這個阿多尼斯救了他。他肯定自己會背著地。他可以如此安全落地簡直是個奇蹟。

「你救了我。」他小聲地說。

史蒂夫皺了皺眉，又輕輕笑了出來。「不算吧。這裡又不是戰場，巴奇。」

「對我而言，根本就是。」

「呵，我答應過你的，對吧！我說過我不會讓你跌倒的。」

「我才剛跌倒。」巴奇傻傻地說。

史蒂夫笑了笑。「但你不是在冰上啊。」

「把拔，你跌倒了？」莎拉出現在他們的臉龐正旁邊，巴奇又嚇了一跳。

_她和小娜一樣鬼祟。_

「對啊，寶貝！我跌倒了。」他又注視著巴奇的眼睛。「我跌得很深。」

巴奇語塞，無法動彈。

「你有沒有受傷？」史蒂夫輕聲地問。

巴奇瞠目。「你這人⋯⋯你才是頭著地的那個人。」

「你是害怕冰面的那個人。我已經習慣了。」

「你們好無聊。」莎拉說道。他們看著她溜走。

巴奇意識到他應該站起來，但他正想這麼做的時候，史蒂夫收緊抱著他的手臂。

「我想做一件事⋯⋯」

_我的天⋯⋯_

「而且我覺得這樣做比我們站起來還更好。」

_性？_

「你願意跟我約會嗎？」史蒂夫問道，眼裡蒙上一層疑慮。

巴奇呆呆地看著他，思索如何形成思緒以便將它們化為句子。

「巴奇？」

「你覺得我們如果是站著的話，我會拒絕你？」

被巴奇壓住的史蒂夫盡量聳聳肩膀。「更浪漫。」

巴奇對他搖搖頭。「你不是已婚了嗎？」

「離婚了。」

「直男？」

「雙性戀。」

巴奇笑得好燦爛他覺得自己的臉快裂開了。「好。我願意跟你約會。」

史蒂夫想要動的時候，巴奇卻阻止他。「我想做一件事，而且我覺得這樣做比我們站起來還更好。」

史蒂夫挑眉。「喔？」

巴奇低下頭在他的唇上輕輕一吻。在那當下，他覺得自己已經身處天堂，但有點冷，真是多虧了那些冰。

史蒂夫捧著他的後腦勺，引導他再親吻一次。這次吻得更深，巴奇完全融化了。他陶醉於兩人的嘴唇相互滑蹭的感覺，還有舌頭和體溫！

「巴恩斯，就你才會把溜冰變成性挑逗。」小娜的聲音出現在他的上頭。

他用手臂把她揮走。史蒂夫拉開距離，少了他的唇，巴奇嘟囔了一聲。

「巴恩斯？」

「那是我的姓氏。」

他又再親吻史蒂夫讓他閉嘴。

他們繼續吻啊吻啊吻，直到溜冰場的經理過來要他們另外開房。

巴奇很喜歡這個主意。


End file.
